parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Steve's Surprise Party/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Steve's Surprise Party. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Steve's Birthday Party is Today!, and We're Gonna Have A Surprise Party for Him! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for My Birthday Party! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Party Hats, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Mailbox: Steve! *Sprinkles: Who Said That? *Steve: I Don't Know! *Mailbox: You-Hoo!, Steve!, Steve! *Steve: Who's Calling Me? *Little Bill: Mailbox! *Steve: Oh!, Mailbox! *Mailbox: I Need You Out in The Backyard! *Steve: Oh!, Uh..., Okay!, I'll Be Right Back! *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, We Have A Lot of Things to Do Today to Get Ready for Steve's Surprise Party! *Sprinkles: Okay!, We Have to Set Up The Table! *Little Bear: We Also Need to Make Him A Cake! *Oswald: We Also Have to Decorate The Party Table! *Sprinkles: And Blue!, I Think That's All! *Blue: No, Sprinkles!, That's Not All!, We Still Have Something Else to Finish Getting Ready! *Sprinkles: Wait!, We Do? *Blue: Yep! *Ruby: Well, What Should We Do? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Bob: Great Idea! *Sprinkles: We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do to Finish Getting Ready for Steve's Surprise Party! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Tickety: Hey, Blue!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Blue: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: I Have The Notebook! *Blue: Oh! *Sidetable: Um..., Blue?, Does Steve Know About His Birthday Party? *Blue: No, Sidetable! *Sprinkles: It's Going to Be A Surprise! *Sidetable: Oh!, Okay!, I Won't Tell!, Here's The Notebook! *Blue: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *Beast: So, Blue!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Blue: Well... *(Song Starts) *Blue: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Sidetable: Yep!, Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Blue: Our Clues? *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Blue: Then We Put Them in Our... *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Blue: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues So We Can Figure Out What Else We Need to Do, To Finish Getting Ready For..., (Whispers) The Surprise Party!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Blue: Where is It? *Duck: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., Tape! *Henry: So Tape is Blue's First Clue! *Blue: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Sprinkles: Notebook!, Right!, So..., How Do We Draw Tape? *Blue: I Know How We Draw Tape!, I'll Show You!, First, We Draw A Circle, and A Line Down Here, A Line Here for Tape, and A Circle for The Outside!, There, Tape!, Hmm, So, What Should We Do To Finish Getting Ready for The Surprise Party, With The Clue, Tape? *Lofty: Maybe We Can Use A Tape To Tape It Up! *Sprinkles: Great Idea! *Blue: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Sprinkles: We Need Some Help in The Kitchen, Come On! *Blue: Oh Dear!, Woah!, Oh No!, Few! *Steve: Oh!, Hi!, I'm Still Helping Mailbox!, But..., It's Still My Birthday!, Maybe Later, We'll Do Something Special! *Mailbox: Steve! *Steve: Coming, Mailbox! *Sprinkles: Come On! *Blue: Look! *Hamiltion: This Is Where Were Having Steve's Surprise Party! *Sprinkles: Ooh! *Blue: Uh-Oh!, Look!, There's Steve! *Mailbox: We Need Water! *Kipper: We Don't Want Him to Look Inside The Window and See Us Setting Up The Table! *Blue: It Will Ruin The Surprise! *Mailbox: The Roses Really Need Some Attention! *(Window Closes) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts